


the fire and the flood

by daydreamblvr6



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all your faves are bi, and also implications in the reverse because these women are versatile, i mean not TOO explicitly domming diana here but there are implications, lois and the superpowered people she dommes, my weakness is people being overwhelmed with awe at lois lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: Diana will think of this kiss with every breath she takes in the next 500 years.





	the fire and the flood

**Author's Note:**

> my first femslash smut! i am really excited about it too. i didn't ever even expect to ship this pairing much less write them but i will take it as the gift it is. what a good ship, you guys

“ _God_ ,” Lois moans through clenched teeth, trembling beneath Diana. “How do you always _know_?”

Diana chuckles, stilling the fingers she had circling Lois’ clit to keep from tipping Lois over the edge into orgasm. Enraptured, she watches while Lois rides out the tremors of an almost, thinking her exquisite and unquantifiable. “I have a lot of practice,” Diana murmurs, almost too distracted to answer.

“Nnngh.” Lois comes as close as she can right now to rolling her eyes, clutching at Diana’s shoulders so hard her fingertips are white with it. Diana’s eyes roll, too, her head falling back.

When Lois’ shoulder blades rest again against the sheets, Diana tips her face forward to nuzzle into Lois' neck, sucking a hickey onto the side of it and then one on Lois' collarbone before grazing the side of Lois’ breast with her teeth. Lois’ shoulder blades heave up once more.

“Jesus,” Lois pants and then again, harder, “ _Jesus!_ ” when Diana’s fingers start moving again. Sweating and writhing, Lois rides Diana’s ministrations with bared teeth for a moment before speaking again.

“Clark --” she starts and chokes. Diana feels the metallic touch of Lois’ ring on her skin. Gently, she rests her forehead against Lois’.

“Clark couldn’t ever -- couldn’t stand to not let me come,” Lois finally finishes, the words landing softly on Diana’s lips. Diana kisses the side of Lois' mouth, then presses her lips to Lois’ forehead, cradling her with one hand on her cheek, the other still between her legs.

“Steve did not have the will either,” she tells Lois as she pulls back, tenderly pushing Lois’ sweat-slicked hair out of her face. She smiles sweetly down at her. “Men.”

Surprised at the joke, Lois chokes out a laugh before surging up to kiss Diana, hands moving into Diana's hair and tongue moving into Diana's mouth. She is a waterfall and a victory, a truth and a wish, shining golden and immeasurable against all that she crashes upon. Diana will think of this kiss with every breath she takes in the next 500 years.

When Lois pulls free again, Diana moves down her body, kissing and sucking along every freckle and prior love bite, fingers moving with all intent and purpose again, harder as Lois gasps.

Then Diana replaces her fingers with her tongue and a soft skritch of her teeth against Lois’ clit. Lois’ hips come off the bed with the pleasure of it and Diana grins, dropping lower to lick at Lois’ entrance. Penetration is off the table for Lois since Clark, but Diana can get a taste, so she takes a generous one and moans, deep and long. Lois jerks at the vibrations, at the sound, crying out. Her hands are still in Diana’s hair; when she comes against Diana’s mouth, she pulls on every strand she can reach and Diana follows her over. For several minutes, Diana relives every moment of making love to Lois at the same time, writhing over the only Amazon she knows who wasn't born on Themyscira.

“You’re amazing,” Lois pants, when she finally catches enough breath to speak.

“I have had goddesses,” Diana answers, speaking into Lois’ stomach, “but I would rather have you.”


End file.
